From The Past
by StallingJanice
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella in the forest, she decides to let herself waste away right there where he left her; someone betrays Edward and saves Bella from herself. 700 years later, does Edward know? Will Bella care? What have they both become...?
1. 700 Years

**Ok Guys, this story has been lingering in my mind for a while and now i've got all the uploading  
****back on track i thought i might upload it and see what you guys think of it. **

**Reviews really make my day.**

Enjoy..

I walked down the corridor, every girl staring at me with jealous and hatred, every boy wishing he could get me into bed, or the janitors closet.

"Jealousy is a disease, get well bitches!" I called as I walked past the bunch of tarts crowding round Stacey Hall's locker. It had been seven hundred years since Edward had left me; that lonely, pathetic girl in the forest, if Alice hadn't have come back for me, i would be six foot under now; how lovely Alice was to me.

"_Bella, please. Try to understand. You can't do this to Charlie, or me. Please, try." Alice whispered picking me up. The anger tore through me replacing the sadness. _

"_Put me down Alice!" I screamed kicking my legs and waving my arms around. Alice placed me back on my feet and I let my knees give way falling to the floor my face smashing into the leaves and twigs. I suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in my neck, reaching my hand to it I felt a warm, thick liquid cover my hand, bringing it to my face I saw the blood staining my hand. I was finally getting what I wanted. Death was better than living this life full of loneliness._

"_Don't worry Alice, it will all be over soon." I spluttered, blood coming from my mouth. I turned my body will all the energy I had left to see the pained expression on Alice's face. Then she was on me like a lioness on a zebra. _

"_Please don't hate me Edward." Alice whispered as she sunk her teeth into my neck and started to drink, seconds later I fell into darkness._

I shook my head to rid myself of the horrible memory. Alice had cared for me and taught me and now look where I was. I had returned to Forks being the sexiest and smartest bad ass you had ever seen. Alice had returned a few times but she never stayed long. I wasn't the Bella she used to know.

I wasn't pathetic and useless any more. I could hold my own and I could get any guy I wanted. Who was Edward Cullen again?

I chuckled to myself as I thought this, as I was off in my own little word Quinn Mower walked up behind me and put his arm round my waist.

"How you doing baby?" He asked in what he thought was his sexy voice. Quinn was handsome for a human. He had dark brown hair, a muscler body and blue eyes the colour of Sapphires.

"Great thanks, and yourself handsome?" I asked in a seductive voice. I had never used this voice on Quinn before and the glimpse of his Adams apple bobbing in his throat assured me he wasn't expecting this reaction.

"I had an idea, wanna go to the closet and make out?" He asked, motioning towards the tiny little chemistry closet in front of us, staring at the closet and back to the boy suddenly made everything feel a lot more naughty. That was one of the things I loved most about getting any guy I wanted. There were a few Jocks in this school who had in their heads I belonged to them, they would go crazy if they knew I was in here with Quinn. Quinn had a reputation as a ladies man, I knew this from the moment I saw him. Knowing he couldn't get me had dropped Quinn's fascination of getting girls and had made him focus on me. He deserved a little treat. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closet closing and locking the door, I chuckled lightly to myself at the expression on Quinn's face and pushed him up against the wall.

"Is this what you want?" I whispered in a seductive tone, I wrapped my hand round the back of his head and dug my nails in pulling his hair slightly. I pushed our lips together and forced his mouth open. After a couple of minutes Quinn started to put his hand up my tank-top. I sighed lightly and pulled away, pushing his hand out of my clothing.

"Naughty.." I whispered as I unlocked the door and stepped out, walking towards my music class.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by. The same couple of guys coming up to me trying their luck and Quinn following me around looking for more.

"Bella, don't play a guy like this. I need you baby!" Robbie as I sauntered past him, swaying my hips to give them all extra.

Once I got home, I set my keys on the window ledge and sniffed the air. I could smell the scent of another vampire. Somebody who I had never met before. I crouched into my hunting position ready for a fight.

"Hey,I don't want to fight you lady." I repositioned myself and sniffed once again, trying to catch scent of where they were hiding, I could smell them from every direction. They had been all over my place.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a slightly bored tone. The vampire stepped out from my kitchen with his hands raised in a motion of 'peace' I caught my breath slightly as he stepped out. He was one of the most handsome men I had ever seen, he had brunette hair and his features were manly yet gentle. My eyes trailed along his body and up to his face, what caught me most was the colour of his eyes. Red. The colours of rubies. The colours of blood. The colours a new-born would be. I stepped back, slightly alarmed by the fact he could be unstable. No amount of beauty could secure he was safe.

"It's ok, I was passing by and I caught your scent. I just wanted someone... someone.. like.. well, someone like me to talk to, I'm Thierry" He said, a slight sadness catching the end of his sentence.

After a couple of hours I was surprised by how much I had told this new-born.

"Well, he kind of sounds like a jackass, he's crazy to let you go! But when I think about it, Alice seems to be really nice." Thierry answered once I had told him the whole story. I replied with a slight hum, I was suddenly exhausted.

"So, what's your story then?" I asked, not wanting to share any more of my past.  
"Well, it's not really that good. Basically, I went to a club and hooked up with the wrong chick. We were in the back alley making out and I suddenly felt this stabbing pain in my next. I think the only thing that stopped her was her mate. Her mate 'Rashel' took me in and taught me everything." He answered.

We sat there in silence, just the ticking of the clock in the background. I was suddenly aware of the chemistry between me and Thierry and something came over me. It took me by surprise and before my brain could register what was happening I was leading Thierry into the bedroom, laying him down and stripping my clothes..

* * *

**EDWARD FANS;  
HE WILL BE ENTERING THE SCENE SOON, CALM DOWN.**

what do you guys thinks gonna happen?  
what do you think of the new Bella?

Hope you liked it.

* * *


	2. Not Weak Anymore

**Hey strangers! **  
**It's been way too long since I updated but here we go. A quick update. **  
**Hope you enjoy. **

**Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

"I wanna be drunk when I wake up on the right side of the wrong bed."

I panted without needing to and bit my lip. It had been a long time since I'd had a guy touch me and know what he was doing. I hovered over the top of him Thierry stared me in the eyes and reached up to kiss me. I met his lips and couldn't help but let out a slight moan and my eyes closed themselves.

"Bella." He whispered as our lips parted.

"Edward." I replied.

"What?" He said with a confused tone. My eyes flew open and I looked everywhere but at his face. I quickly rolled off the bed and reached for my lacy read underwear. As I was pulling it on, I felt Thierry put a stern hand on my shoulder.

"Look, just leave your number and I'll call you sometime." I said, keeping my eyes off him. I pulled on a black tank top not bothering with the bra and quickly grabbed some shorts.

"Bell-"  
"Seriously, I'll call you." I said slightly seductively. I look towards him and flashed a smile. When I could see he was still not convinced, I snaked my hands behind him and pulled myself close, kissing his lips for a brief, passionate second.

"OK, I'll go. Make sure you call me." He replied half stunned, with his eyes closed and mouth still slightly parted.

As the door closed from Thierrys exit I walked towards the bathroom and gave myself a long, hard look in the mirror. My fingers traced the areas of skin that Thierry had pressed his lips. Each peck sending a chill down my spine.

I walked towards the bath and put the plug in. As the water began to fill the tub I walked to the front door and locked it. It wouldn't offer much protection from much but it made me feel that little bit more human. I walked back towards the bath and stripped my clothes for the second time that evening.

Stepping into the bath, I let the warm water seduce me inch by inch and slowly slid myself downwards only stopping when my body was covered in water.

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back."_

I flinched as the memory came hurling back towards me. I didn't need him anymore. I didn't even want him anymore. What was I doing thinking about everything? I slowly slid further down the bath letting the water engulf every millimeter of my body. I stayed, head under, for a couple of hours. The memory wouldn't shake from my mind.

_"I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back."_

I resurfaced from the water and realised that the temperature of the liquid had dropped. I stepped out, pulling the plug out with a flick of my toe and grabbed my towel. As I wrapped it around myself I heard a flutter. It was the faintest sound that any human would have mindlessly missed it.

I drew my mouth back and let my instincts run over me. I swung open the bathroom door and quickly checked the house. Another new smell. Another new person. What was this? My lucky day?

I heard the front door close and I got to the front door, opening it as fast as I could. I took a step outside but the only people in sight were my elderly neighbors. Quickly descending backwards, I closed the front door, fully aware that I was still in just my towel. I didn't know who'd been in my house but I was getting ready for them to return. I went to my room and put on some sweats and a white tank top.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something black on my bed. I walked over to it and picked the little rectangle up. It was a photograph. A photograph of me. And... Him. The flashbacks overtook my mind.

_My birthday. Cutting my arm. Blood. Vampires. Blood. Trouble. Blood. Forest. Alone._

I flipped the picture over and saw that there was writing on the back.

"My Bella, I have returned. Edward."

I stood there. Taking the words in. Letter by letter trying to conjure up and thought in my head. Did he think he could just waltz back into my life? I wasn't a weak, little girl anymore. He could go find himself some other little princess.

I walked to the other side of the room and picked up the phone. It rang three times and then there was a hesitant "Hello?"

"Hey Thierry, want a lift to school tomorrow?"

* * *

**Thoughts? He's back. ;)**

*****Chapter 3 preview.*

All the girls stared in utter amazement. Some drooling. I linked arms with him to make a statement that he was with me and wandered down the corridors meeting Quinns eyes as I passed. As we turned the corner, I stopped. There he was. More beautiful than I ever remembered. More beautiful then I could comprehend.


End file.
